ROSE
by monggu kai
Summary: Ia lebih suka pria pendiam seperti Oh Sehun, pria pintar seperti Kim Suho, dan pria lembut seperti Lee Taemin. Tipe pendiam, pintar, dan lembut adalah tipe idealnya. Dan ia tak menemukan kriteria seperti itu di diri Park Chanyeol. CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI...


**ROSE**

Pairing : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

RATED : T

**WARNING!**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, Yaoi, typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

"Sunbae, aku tidak suka bunga. Jangan meletakkan bunga lagi di loker ku"

Kalimat itu bagai sebuah sapaan biasa dari Kim Jongin untuknya. Park Chanyeol hanya memberikan tatapan maklum dari _hoobae_ yang tak menyukainya ini. Mungkin belum menyukai lebih tepatnya.

"Kau tak suka mawar Jongina?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan memberikan bunga krisan untuk mu"

"Mau bunga mawar, krisan, melati, tulip, sampai bunga raflesia pun aku tak akan menyukainya jika itu dari mu"

Suara kekehan geli dari sahabat-sahabatnya di meja kantin itu tak Chanyeol gubris. Kepergian Jongin yang meninggalkan kantin dengan wajah kesal lah yang menjadi perhatiannya.

"Chanyeol, kau di tolak lagi. Cari orang lain saja" ujar Suho yang masih tertawa

"Benar, berani sekali _hoobae_ sepertinya menolak cinta mu dan bicara seperti tadi" Jongdae tambah memanasi Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah satu tahun lebih mendekatinya. Sejak ia masuk SMA ini kan? masa kau tidak sadar juga kalau ia tak menyukai mu Chanyeol?" tambah Baekhyun

"Mungkin kau harus memberinya sesuatu selain bunga. Dia bilang kan tak menyukai bunga, mungkin kau harus memberinya cokelat atau hal-hal lain yang romantis agar ia menyukai mu"

Chanyeol melirik Tao sebagai satu-satunya sahabatnya yang masih mendukungnya.

"Tapi bunga adalah benda yang paling indah bagi ku sebagai ungkapan cinta. Aku akan terus memberinya bunga sampai ia menerima cinta ku" ucap Chanyeol yakin

"Tolong siapapun diantara kita, sadarkan pria Park ini. Ia sudah terlalu buta dengan cintanya pada Kim Jongin" ucap Suho

"Berhentilah Chanyeol, kau tidak malu dan risih dia mempermalukan mu seperti tadi?"

"Jongin tidak mempermalukan ku. Dia hanya kesal pada ku"

"Itu sama saja bodoh!" Jongdae geleng-geleng kepala mendengar Chanyeol tak sadar juga.

"Jongin itu istimewa, memang tak mudah mendapatkannya. Sesuatu yang istimewa memang patut diperjuangkan dengan istimewa juga"

"Perjuangkan lah cita-cita mu itu. Kau benar-benar jadi gila gara-gara _hoobae_ biasa sepertinya"

"Dia luar biasa Suho. Kau hanya tak melihat apa yang ku lihat"

"Terserah mu lah pria keras kepala. Suatu saat kau pasti menyesal menyukainya"

_CHANKAI_

"_**Seorang ahli dari Jerman bernama Max Planck mengemukakan hasil penelitiannya tentang senyuman. Ia mengatakan senyuman membuat seseorang akan awet muda. Maka terimalah bunga ku dengan senyuman supaya kau awet muda dan selalu cantik Jongina"**_ _ Park Chanyeol

Jongin melipat kembali kertas kecil yang tergulung di satu tangkai bunga mawar merah di lokernya itu.

"Dasar kurang kerjaan" ucap Jongin sambil berlalu pergi.

Ia berjalan menjauh dari lokernya untuk pulang, tapi ia kembali lagi dan mengambil bunga itu dan kertas kecilnya. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa sunbae nya itu tak mengerti juga kalau ia tak menyukai nya dan sudah lelah menolak cintanya?.

Ia bukan tak menghargai perjuangan sunbae nya itu, hanya saja ia sudah mengatakan tak bisa membalas perasaan sang sunbae. Tapi sunbaenya yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu tambah agresif mendekatinya. Yang paling nyata adalah Park Chanyeol itu terus memberinya bunga dari ia masih baru sekolah disini sampai sekarang. Ia sampai punya tempat sendiri di kamarnya untuk menyimpan bunga-bunga itu. Bukan karena sangat sayang pada si pemberi bunga, tapi rasanya tidak ingin saja membuang bunga indah tak bersalah itu ke tong sampah.

Park Chanyeol adalah sunbae nya yang cukup populer, cukup tampan, tinggi, ramah, dan banyak siswa disekolahnya menyukai sikap nya. Banyak yang heran karena ia yang hanya siswa biasa-biasa saja mengapa tak mau menerima Chanyeol sebagai pacar. Alasannya simple saja, Park Chanyeol bukanlah tipe seseorang yang di sukainya.

Ia lebih suka pria pendiam seperti Oh Sehun, pria pintar seperti Kim Suho, dan pria lembut seperti Lee Taemin. Tipe pendiam, pintar, dan lembut adalah tipe idealnya. Dan ia tak menemukan kriteria seperti itu di diri Park Chanyeol. Cinta tak dapat dipaksakan. Menerima cinta sunbae nya karena kasihan juga bukan pilihan yang harus ia lakukan. Mencintai dan di cintai itu bukan tentang paksaan atau kasihan, tapi semuanya tentang hati. Hatinya entah mengapa sulit untuk menyukai Park Chanyeol.

_CHANKAI_

"_**Tadi aku melihat wajah mu semakin cantik dan manis. Pasti itu karena kau tersenyum saat menerima bunga dari ku semalam. Banyak-banyak tersenyum ya. Aku sangat suka wajah mu pagi ini Jongina"**_

"Kenapa ada orang yang punya percaya diri berlebih seperti ini?"

Ia tak habis pikir tentang kenarsisan, kekeras kepalaan atau mungkin sikap pantang menyerah pria itu. Tidak, pantang menyerah terlalu keren untuk julukan sunbaenya. Mungkin Park Chanyeol adalah pria yang pantas di juluki tak tahu malu.

Tapi pada akhirnya Jongin mencium bunga mawar itu dan memasukkan bunga pemberian sunbae nya ke dalam tas. Park Chanyeol yang mengintip di balik dinding di ujung sana tersenyum melihat Jongin mencium bunga nya.

"Pasti suatu saat bukan hanya bunga ku yang kau cium. Aku pasti kau cium juga Jongina" yakin Chanyeol dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita pulang. Sudah belum kau mengintipnya?" ujar Tao yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sudah, ayo kita pulang panda"

Tao berwajah masam tiap kali ada yang mengejeknya panda.

"Itu balasan terima kasih mu pada ku setelah aku menemani mu mengintip pujaan mu?"

"Tidak Tao, aku hanya bercanda. Nanti kalau suatu saat aku jadian dengan Jongin, aku janji akan mentraktir mu makanan yang enak-enak"

"Benarkah?"

Wajah Tao berubah ceria mendengar janji Chanyeol.

"Iya, kau sahabat ku yang paling setia"

"Tapi kapan kau jadian nya? pendekatan mu tak pernah ada maju-majunya. Sebentar lagi kita tamat dari SMA, tapi kau belum juga jadian dengan nya"

"Tenang saja, aku akan memenuhi janji ku pada mu kapan pun itu"

"Makanya beri bunga itu langsung padanya, jangan main sembunyi-sembunyi an seperti ini"

"Aku tak ingin wajah nya sebal melihat ku lagi Tao. Aku tak ingin terlalu agresif mendekatinya"

"Kau lelaki pengertian, pasti Jongin akan suka dengan mu kalau ia sudah mengenal mu. Jangan menyerah"

"Semoga saja. Itu pasti, aku tak akan menyerah"

_CHANKAI_

Setelah jam pelajaran usai, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jongin untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke loker miliknya yang terletak di bagian timur dekat kantin sekolah. Ia tergerak begitu saja walau ia tahu hatinya belum menerima ketukan cinta Chanyeol. Saat ia membuka lokernya yang bernomor 94, ia tak menemukan apapun disana dan ia cukup heran. Kenapa disana tak ada setangkai mawar merah?

Ia menutup lokernya dan berusaha tak memusingkan kenapa Park Chanyeol absen memberinya bunga. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang walau pikirannya yang sulit di kontrol berusaha mereka-reka. Mungkin sunbae nya itu kehabisan uang membeli bunga untuknya, pikir nya _simple _sebagai jawaban akan pertanyaan tak pentingnya di kepala.

Hari berikutnya Jongin juga tak menemukan bunga di lokernya. Pertanyaan kenapa tak ada mawar untuknya kembali timbul.

"Apa ia benar-benar tak punya uang lagi? atau ia tak datang ke sekolah dua hari ini? apa jangan-jangan dia lelah memberi ku bunga dan sudah menyerah? atau jangan-jangan ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang tulus menerima cintanya?"

Berbagai pertanyaan semakin memenuhi kepalanya. Ia bingung sendiri mengapa ia repot-repot memikirkan ini. Satu kesimpulan tentang rasa "kehilangan" menguap di hati dan perasaannya.

"Tidak, dia bukan siapa-siapa ku" ucap nya dalam hati berusaha menyangkal.

Saat ingin pulang, Jongin melihat sunbae-sunbae nya yang merupakan teman Chanyeol keluar dari kelas mereka. Ia tak menemukan Park Chanyeol disana. Ia berjalan ingin menghampiri mereka dan bertanya mengapa Park Chanyeol tak tampak batang hidungnya dan memberinya bunga. Tapi belum sampai ia mendekati sunbaenya, ia tersadar akan tingkah anehnya.

"Memangnya apa peduli ku?"

Ia jadi memperlambat jalannya untuk menghindari teman-teman Chanyeol. Ia masih berdiri di dekat taman sekolah dan merutuki dirinya yang mulai aneh. Mungkin besok-besok ia harus menghilangkan harapan memperoleh _note _cinta dan setangkai mawar dari Park Chanyeol. Ia tak mau karena faktor kebiasaan, ia jadi kebablasan mengartikan perasaan. Jongin berusaha keras memperingati hati dan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Jongina, ini bunga ku untuk hari selasa waktu itu. Aku sedang sakit dan ibu ku melarang ku ke sekolah, padahal aku ingin melihat mu. Kau baik-baik saja kan hari itu?"**_

Jongin tersenyum tipis membaca _note _yang kembali di terimanya dari Chanyeol.

"_**Ini bunga untuk hari Rabu ku. Saat itu aku masih sakit, aku sungguh ingin menelpon mu dan memberitahukan kalau aku sakit dan tak bisa memberi mu bunga. Tapi aku takut kau marah dan terganggu oleh ku. Aku sedih sekali sampai ingin menangis tak bisa melihat senyum indah mu semalam"**_

"Memangnya dia tahu nomor telpon ku? dasar tukang rayu"

Jongin jadi tertawa setelah membaca _note_ ke dua. Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar tukang gombal parah menurutnya.

"_**Hari ini aku sudah sekolah dan memberi mu tiga bunga sekaligus. Tidak apa-apa kan ?. Tadi pagi aku melihat mu di kantin. Senang sekali bisa melihat mu kembali hari ini. Aku merindukan mu sampai-sampai aku sulit menghitung berapa kali aku memimpikan mu. Apakah kau merindukan ku?"**_

Jongin menggaruk rambut belakangnya tanda ia malu dengan kalimat akhir dalam note itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah merindukan Chanyeol atau tidak. Hanya saja keresahan hatinya menghilang setelah tahu kabar berita pria itu. Dan satu lagi, ada rasa senang yang berlipat kali ini Chanyeol masih menganggapnya sebagai seorang yang istimewa.

_CHANKAI_

Park Chanyeol menemukan satu kertas _note_ berwarna biru muda di dalam loker Jongin.

_**Untuk Chanyeol Sunbae **__** : Kau sakit apa kemarin?"**_

Ia mengeluarkan penanya dan _note_ miliknya sendiri untuk menuliskan balasan pada Jongin.

_**Untuk Jongin yang manis**__** : Sakit demam, hanya kelelahan akibat jadwal band ku yang padat. Jangan khawatir Jongina. **_

Chanyeol mencium bunga mawar nya dan menutup loker Jongin kembali sebelum pemiliknya tiba di sini. Hatinya berbunga-bunga karena kalimat pendek Jongin. Ia mengartikan nya sebagai bentuk perhatian Jongin padanya.

"Jongina, aku makin mencintai mu" teriaknya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol yakin usaha yang dilakukan sungguh-sungguh dan tulus akan membuahkan hasil yang bagus. Buktinya sudah jelas, kini semua nya terasa lebih mudah. Jongin yang sulit ia taklukkan kini agak melembut padanya.

Ia mendapat _note_ lagi dari Jongin keesokan harinya. Ia merasa pesan-pesannya mendapat sambutan dan komunikasi mereka tak hanya berjalan satu arah saja. Jongin yang memberinya _feedback _merupakan kemajuan yang sangat luar biasa baginya. Apakah kini perasaan nya akan terbalas? ia tak ingin terlalu percaya diri menyimpulkan. Ikuti saja alur dan menjalani ini dengan santai.

_**Untuk Chanyeol Sunbae**__** : Ibu ku bilang ginseng bagus untuk kesehatan. Aku biasa meminum vitamin ini. Mungkin kau bisa mencobanya juga.**_

Ia benar-benar tak percaya mendapat sebotol vitamin dan pesan perhatian dari hoobae pujaannya. Ia melekatkan catatan cintanya menggulung dan melekatkannya di bunga mawar indahnya. Ia menciumi bunga itu berkali-kali saking gembiranya. Rasa cinta membuat ia sadar kalau ia kadang gila hanya karena hal kecil dari Jongin. Ia membalas _note_ Jongin agar pria manis itu tahu betapa ia menyukainya.

_**Untuk Jongin yang manis**__** : Terima kasih untuk vitamin nya. Aku pasti meminumnya. Jongina, saranghae…..**_

Langkahnya begitu ringan dan senyum sulit lepas dari wajahnya. Tao yang menunggunya di koridor selatan sampai heran sendiri melihat sahabatnya yang terlalu girang setelah kembali dari loker Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa senyum mu semenyilaukan itu?"

"Karena usaha ku ada kemajuan. Aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok dan kembali ke loker nya" ucap Chanyeol meninggalkannya pergi

"Aku harus banyak bersabar berteman dengan orang yang gila cinta"

Dari bagian koridor Utara, Jongin juga melihat aksi Chanyeol di depan lokernya. Bibirnya terkembang dan tersenyum kecil melihat betapa lucunya Chanyeol tadi. Sunbae nya benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang baru di belikan mainan ibunya. Apakah aksi kecil nya bisa membuat sunbaenya sebahagia itu?. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil membuat orang lain bahagia. Mungkin membuat sunbae nya bahagia di lain waktu tak ada salahnya.

_CHANKAI_

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan tak di sadari nya untuk menanti setangkai mawar di loker nya dan membaca kalimat-kalimat rayuandari Chanyeol tiap harinya. Jongin merasa baru mengenal kelembutan pria itu satu bulanan ini. Citra urakan dan gila yang dulu ia semangatkan pada sunbae nya itu kini memudar. Park Chanyeol cukup baik dan seseorang yang pintar mengambil hatinya dengan cara berkesan walau kadang berlebihan. Walau ia tak pernah suka di panggil manis, tapi hati nya gembira sekali saat Chanyeol terus menerus menjulukinya seperti itu.

Dulu ia akan menatap tak suka sunbae nya itu tiap berpapasan di koridor, bertemu di kantin, atau tak sengaja bertemu di toilet sekolah. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Ia merasakan malu tiap mereka saling memandang. Muka nya memanas, hati nya berdebar tak karuan, dan ingin sekali menghindari Chanyeol saat sunbae itu terus menerus menatapi nya penuh cinta di kantin sekolah. Walau secara rahasia mereka kini lebih akrab dari yang dulu, rasa malu dan salah tingkah itu muncul tiap Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan terang-terangan. Tentu saja Jongin merasa malu di tatap pria tampan dan menawan seperti Chanyeol.

"Mencari bunga mu Jongina?"

Jongin kaget oleh suara Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Tadi ia melamun di depan lokernya karena kembali heran tak menemukan mawar di sana. Ia kembali berasumsi kalau Chanyeol sakit lagi dan hatinya cemas. Namun Park Chanyeol sudah ada di belakangnya. Mungkin kali ini Chanyeol akan memberi setangkai mawar itu langsung pada nya. Tapi saat membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, matanya takjub melihat sunbaenya itu membawa banyak bunga merah itu di tangannya.

"Bunga nya disini. Aku sengaja tak meletakkan nya di loker. Karena seratus tangkai bunga ini mungkin tak muat di dalam sana. Jadi aku memutuskan menyerahkan nya langsung pada mu sekaligus ingin mengutarakan perasaan ku kembali"

Mata Jongin tak berkedip melihat mata Chanyeol memancarkan keseriusan.

"Dua bulan lagi kelulusan ku. Dan aku tak seperti teman-teman ku yang bahagia dengan kelulusannya. Aku tak rela meninggalkan sekolah ini karena sulit meninggalkan mu. Walaupun aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi mu, tapi selama ini aku mengagapmu sebagai pujaan hati ku"

Jongin menekan kulit dalam telapak tangannya kuat. Ia jadi gugup.

"Berat bagi ku untuk pergi dari sini dengan hati dan pikiran ku masih terus tertuju pada mu. Oleh karena itu aku memutuskan kembali menyatakan perasaan ini pada mu. Jongin, aku menyukai mu. Aku berharap kau mau menjadi kekasih ku"

Suara manly Chanyeol terdengar begitu meyakinkan di telinganya tanda pria itu serius dengan kata-katanya. Walau tampak kegugupan di wajahnya, itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kesan serius dan tak main-main seperti kebiasaan nya yang suka bercanda.

"Jangan menerima cinta ku karena kasihan pada ku Jongin, karena aku tak ingin kau kasihani. Jika kau menolak perasaan ku kali ini, aku akan lapang dada dan berjanji tak akan lagi melakukan pendekatan pada mu. Aku bukan ingin buru-buru dan mendesak mu dengan pengakuan ini, aku hanya ingin lulus dengan perasaan lega dari sini tanpa beban apapun lagi"

"Kali ini aku menerima cinta mu karena aku juga mencintai mu"

Park Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangan pada bunga di tangannya. Jongin terlalu cepat menjawab dan membuat nya salah tingkah. Ia terkejut karena Jongin langsung menjawab tanpa keraguan atau kalimat kesal seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum saat Jongin begitu manis terlihat malu sekarang.

"Ini untuk mu" ucapnya sambil masih tersenyum

Jongin mencium harum bunga-bunga itu dengan senang.

"Apakah sekarang kau benar-benar mau menjadi kekasih ku?"

"Euhmm…" jawab Jongin sambil mengangguk.

Chanyeol memberinya ciuman tulusnya di pipi kanannya.

"Terima kasih Jongina. Aku mencintai mu"

Satu ciuman juga Chanyeol dapatkan di pipi kirinya.

"Chanyeol keterlaluan. Kenapa dia menyuruh ku merekam diam-diam pernyataan cintanya?. Tangan ku benar-benar pegal"

Tao mematikan _handycam_ yang ada di tangannya dan memandang iri Chanyeol yang sekarang terus menggoda kekasih barunya.

"Biarlah, yang penting besok aku akan makan enak"

_CHANKAI_

Jongin bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat jendela kamarnya yang sudah terbuka. Sudah cukup siang sepertinya. Ia mengeratkan selimut nya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Jongin tersenyum menemukan setangkai bunga di meja makannya dan surat kecil yang selalu tergulung di rangkaian tangkai mawar itu.

"_**Morning sayang. Maaf pergi tanpa membangunkan mu, kau masih lelah karena tadi malam sepertinya. Tapi aku tak lupa mencium bibir mu, tenang saja. Istirahat saja di rumah hari ini. Aku keluar sebentar ke rumah Eunhyuk hyung karena ada urusan. Aku mencintai mu"**_

Ia membawa bunga itu ke ruangan sebelah kamarnya. Ini adalah bunga ke 3821 nya. Terharu rasanya mengingat bagaimana awal ia mendapatkan bunga dari Chanyeol sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat ia masih kelas 1 SMA.

Chanyeol bukanlah suami paling baik di dunia. Tapi ia yakin Chanyeol adalah pria terbaik yang menjadi suaminya. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan perbedaan rasa cinta itu dari pertama kali pria itu mengungkapkannya hingga detik ini. Malah ia merasakan cinta itu makin besar untuknya. Dengan kalimat gombalan payah andalannya, Chanyeol selalu mengatakan _**"Hanya perubahan lah yang kekal di dunia ini. Tapi demi Tuhan sayang, cinta ku pada mu tak akan mengalami perubahan. Kalau pun berubah, itu karena aku bertambah cinta pada mu tiap harinya"**_

Jika Chanyeol mendapatkan istri seperti Kim Heechul si tetangga rumah mereka, sudah di pastikan wajah tampan Chanyeol akan benjol terkena lemparan sendalnya. Hyung tetangga nya yang galak itu selalu mengejeknya jika ia memiliki suami yang gila dan sok romantis. Tapi bagi nya, Chanyeol memang romantis.

Sejak ia banyak mengenal dunia dan makin beranjak dewasa, ia paham bahwa perubahan adalah hal yang mutlak dalam hidup ini. kekonsistenan menjadi hal langka yang ia temukan juga dalam sifat manusia. Tapi Chanyeol membuka matanya bahwa ia adalah sedikit dari kelangkaan itu. Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu manusia paling konsisten di dunia ini yang ia tahu. Ribuan bunga di kaca ini adalah saksinya.

Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, pria itu tak pernah absen memberinya bunga walau sehari. Ia menerima bunga mawar setiap hari sepanjang tahun dari pria itu. Ia tak tahu apa menariknya dirinya, tapi melihat kesetiaan dari pria itu membuatnya yang tak menarik berusaha untuk menjadi menarik agar tak mengecewakan Chanyeol. Cinta pria itu murni padanya, dan ia terlalu kagum untuk hal itu. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menjalani hubungan. Mereka putus dan bertengkar juga seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Tapi mereka bertengkar bukan karena Chanyeol yang salah, tapi karena keegoisannya. Kadang Chanyeol yang sibuk tak sempat memberi nya bunga, tapi pria itu selalu memberi dua kali lipat di hari berikutnya.

"Kau disini rupanya"

Jongin merasakan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya. Ia diam saja menikmati dekapan suaminya.

"Sudah makan siang?"

"Belum, aku menunggu mu pulang dan mengingat kenangan indah kita disini"

"Ide mu untuk mengawetkan bunga-bunga ini cukup cemerlang. Apalagi kau memberikan tanggal dan note kecil di tiap tangkainya. Benar-benar Kim Jongin yang artistik"

"Dan kau yang romantik"

Chanyeol menghirup harum tubuh Jongin disela-sela leher istrinya. Jongin pun sedikit memutar kepalanya ke belakang memberikan kecupan-kecupan di pipi suaminya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memberi mu mawar dan bukan bunga yang lain?"

"Tidak" jawab Jongin cepat

"Karena kau seperti mawar"

"Ah, kau pasti akan mulai menggombal. Hentikan kebiasaan mu yang suka berlebihan itu"

"Aku hanya menggombal pada mu"

Chanyeol segera meraup bibir sintal istrinya yang menjadi favorit bibirnya. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun ia mengecap bibir ini, tapi semuanya masih sama. Masih manis seperti dulu. Mungkin cinta yang membuat semua itu tetap terasa manis.

"Appa! berhenti menggigit umma"

Seorang anak kecil berdiri dengan tampang masam memandangnya. Ia menghela napas dan melepakan ciuman mesranya dulu.

"Bunga cinta kita itu makin hari makin keterlaluan nakalnya" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Jongin untuk mengeluh

"Umma, Jeno ingin makan" rengek Jeno pada Jongin dengan tampang memelasnya.

"Jisung anak Eunhyuk ajusshi saja yang berumur lima tahun sudah bisa makan sendiri. Kenapa kau yang enam tahun belum bisa makan sendiri Jeno?" ucap Chanyeol pada anaknya.

"Appa saja yang berumur 27 tahun sering minta suapi saat makan pada umma, kenapa aku yang baru enam tahun tak boleh disuapi umma?" jawab Jeno sambil merengut dan tak ingin kalah.

Jongin memijat kepalanya mendengar anak dan suaminya mulai ribut lagi.

"Jeno, duduklah dimeja makan. Umma akan menyuapi mu" ucap Jongin pada anaknya.

Jeno tersenyum pada umma nya.

"Baiklah umma, aku tunggu di bawah. Appa, jangan menggigit umma terus. Sekarang giliran ku yang disayang umma" ucap Jeno sambil berlari

"Jeno kita kurang pintar. Dia tak bisa membedakan mana menggigit jahat mana menggigit nikmat"

Jongin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Apakah ia nakal saat pergi bersama mu tadi?"

"Dia terus minta pulang agar segera bertemu dengan mu. Dia bilang sangat merindukan mu. Sepertinya dia lebih sayang pada mu daripada aku"

"Tapi tiap aku menjemputnya pulang sekolah, dia selalu mengatakan kalau sudah besar ingin seperti mu. Dia bilang kau itu pria yang tampan, gagah, bisa bermain banyak alat musik dan appa yang hebat untuknya"

"Dasar anak nakal, kenapa ia tak mau memuji ku saat di depanku"

"Anak lelaki kan memang kebanyakan seperti itu. Mereka akan menganggap appa nya sebagai seorang pria yang di kagumi, bukan untuk di manjai. Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau kita memberi adik untuk Jeno?"

"Kau mau kita mengadopsi bayi lagi Jongina?"

"Iya, aku ingin bayi mungil lucu perempuan"

"Kau sudah siap lelah mengurus bayi? aku tak ingin kau repot, apalagi Jeno keterlaluan manja nya"

"Kau keberatan karena kau takut tak mendapat perhatian atau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Jeno?"

Chanyeol hanya memberikan cengiran karena istrinya sudah menebak pikirannya.

"Jangan lupakan aku kalau kita punya bayi baru. Secepat nya kita akan mencari bayi yang sesuai. Kalau kau suka, Jeno pasti suka dan aku pun harus suka"

"Sayang, aku mencintai mu. Terima kasih "

Jongin melumat pelan bibir suaminya lebih intens dari sebelumnya.

"Kau juga harus siap ku terkam nanti malam kalau mau berterima kasih" ucap Chanyeol menggoda.

Jongin mencubit pinggang suaminya karena Chanyeol yang mulai sifat mesumnya.

"Lihatlah, ini semua indah dan menakjubkan Chanyeol. Aku masih tak percaya memiliki ribuan kenangan ini dari mu. Kau membuat ku merasa berharga"

Chanyeol menyukai ekspresi Jongin yang selalu kagum dan takjub tiap kali melihat ribuan mawar yang diawetkannya itu.

"Kau memang berharga" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Jongin.

"Umma, aku sudah sangat lapar…..!" teriak Jeno diluar kamar

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa anak ku mengganggu ku terus?"

"Nanti malam ada waktunya untuk mu, sabar Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Jongin memberinya _wink _yang _cute_ dan lucu sebelum pergi ke bawah mengurus anaknya. Ingin sekali menggigit istrinya yang seksi itu sesegera mungkin. Iris hitamnya kini melihat lagi bunga-bunga kesayangan istrinya. Dulu bagi nya mawar adalah bunga yang paling indah hingga merupakan langkah tepat memberi sesuatu yang indah bagi orang yang ia cinta. Apalah artinya setangkai bunga untuk seseorang yang di sukainya. Karena hakekatnya orang yang ia suka jauh lebih berarti untuk kebahagiaan hatinya, itu pikirnya.

Mawar merah adalah adalah lambang cinta, romantisme, keindahan dan cinta yang sangat besar. Itulah alasan mengapa bunga mawar yang ia pilih untuk ia persembahkan pada Jongin pujaan hatinya. Karena sejak pertama kali melihat Jongin, ia memang bertekad memberi Jongin bunga itu seumur hidupnya. Ia ingin Jongin tahu cinta yang ia berikan bukan hanya gombalan dan rayuan, tapi sebuah penghormatan dan harapan akan masa depan.

Indah merupakan rasa estetika yang sulit ia sematkan pada sesuatu. Tapi ia tanpa ragu menyatakan bahwa Jongin adalah manusia indah yang pasti bisa membuatnya bahagia. Bagi nya mawar adalah bunga yang harum, tapi tetap saja ia lebih menyukai harum tubuh istrinya. Mawar adalah bunga yang cantik karena rona merahnya, tapi tetap saja rona merah di pipi Jongin saat tersenyum dan tertawa jauh lebih cantik baginya. Cinta membuat matanya melihat Jongin terlalu indah untuk di bandingkan dengan apapun dan siapapun, bahkan untuk setangkai bunga terindah di dunia, ROSE.

_FIN_

Saya Pernah baca suatu artikel di majalah, dan dikatakan disana bahwa memberikan setangkai bunga pada pasangan masuk dalam 10 hal paling romantis di dunia. Menurut saya sah-sah aja sih hal sederhana seperti ngasih bunga dikatakan romantis, dan sah-sah juga kalau banyak orang yang mengatakan hal itu biasa aja karena cenderung kuno. Zaman sekarang mungkin seseorang lebih suka dikasi bunga bank (uang) daripada bunga mawar ya kan?.

Tapi bukankah cinta adalah sesuatu yang sederhana namun selalu memberikan makna mendalam bagi orang yang menjalaninya?. Senyum tipis pun dianggap sesuatu yang WOW kalau dilakukan oleh orang yang kita cinta, apalagi jika si DIA memberikan bunga. Jadi menurut saya romantis itu memang sederhana.

Oke, see u in next FF everyone….


End file.
